Peeping Glenn
by AmyArachne
Summary: Daryl is dirty, so he takes a bath. Simple, right? But whose that figure over there watching him? Slash, smut, basically a PWP Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Daryl Dixon had never been more grateful for a lake than he was at that moment. I had run into a pack of Walkers while hunting, only two or three but I'd all but stepped on them. First two went down quick but the third knocked the crossbow from my hands, I stabbed the undead fucker in the eye, but he must of been freshly turned cause he had bled all over me. I was caked in mud from the swamp grounds and even though I don't mind getting dirty, I felt disgusting. I headed back to camp to grab some soap and then found a medium sized pond. Getting there was easy and the water and surrounding area was clear, but I kept my crossbow less than ten inches away at all times. I stripped down to nothing but my boxers and began to wash clean. **

**I was reaching for the soap when I saw him, the kid standing at the edge of the tree line. The fuck was he doing there? The little Asian was partly hidden behind tree, obviously watching me. Not that I mind being watched, ****never thought I wasn't something to look at, but I was curious to as why a vanilla like Glenn would be a peepin' Tom. The whole gay thing don't bother me. I ain't my brother or my Pa, in my mind, sex is sex and love is love, as long as you didn't hurt no one while doing it, I don't give a shit. Chinaman didn't notice me noticing, and I felt no obligation to recognize his presence. That said, no one could say that I didn't like putting on a bit of a show. I stretched my arms over my head and grabbed my opposite elbows, knowing that it showed off the muscles in my arms. I bent for the soap and lathered it slower then I usually would, and instead of a quick five minute scrub like usual, I decided to take my good old time about it, letting the suds drip where they pleased. When I was just about finished rinsing my hair, I tilted my gaze toward the tree line to confirm my little Korean was still there, he was. When I smirked and gave a little wave in his direction it took a second for the dark eyes to widen and then he was running. Literally running as fast as his little yellow feet would carry him. **

**Another thing about me is that I always love a good hunt. Snatching my crossbow from its resting place I chased after him. Damn, kid was fast, but I'm faster and knew the woods better than him. A minute or two later and I captured his right forearm, boy would've screamed if I hadn't pulled him back and covered his mouth with my free hand. **

**"You wanna attract every Walker around?" I growled into his ear. **

**The large hazel eyes looked at me as best they could. When I turned Glenn around I kept a firm grip on the sensitive spot of his shoulder, thumb pressed in the hollow of his collarbone, a hold that could easily become painful with some pressure. Though his mouth was free he just stood there, tense as a doe, eyes wide with fear. **

**"You got some ' xplainin to do Chinaman."**

**"Daryl I swear, I didn't mean anything, it wasn't what it looked like it, I mean I wasn't looking."**

**My eyebrow rose. His words only came out faster almost tripping over one another in a rush to be heard. **

**"I mean, well, I was but not like that in that way I didn't mean anything I'm sorry it won't happen again. Please don't hurt me."**

**Those last few words were whispered and seemed like they were something he wasn't planning in saying and had just slipped out. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Nothing loud, just a chuckle. But this only seemed to scare him more; poor kid was shaking at this point. Kid was so sure he was gonna get his skinny little ass beaten. Instead I just turned around and pushed him in front of me, keeping my fingers on the back of his neck, and started walking him back towards the lake. He didn't resist but every step he took was like he was walking to the gallows. When we reached the water again I stopped abruptly, pulling the kid back a step.**

**"This was where you were hidin'? How long we're ya thinking on standing there, watching me. What were you expecting? That I wouldn't notice? I'm a tracker, Chinaman, I see everything."**

**He was actually shaking visibly now, I spun him around and pushed him against the tree, stepping in so close our chests were touching. My eyebrow rose again, waiting for an explanation. His jaw worked, but no sounds came out. I placed my hand next to his head and ran my tongue along my teeth. My gaze locked with his, intense and confrontational. **

**"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Daryl I'll do anything to make it up to you I swear."**

**He seemed to realize the danger of those words the moment after he said them, his lips snapping shut and eyes growing even wider, if that was even possible. **

**"Anythin'? Huh, that's a mighty fine offer, China. What do you suggest you do to make up for invading my privacy like ya did."**

**Glenn swallowed, there was confusion growing in his eyes. He was trying to figure out why I wasn't hitting him, or maybe trying to think of what I wanted to hear. **

**"I-I could pick you up something from town, something special that you'd want."**

**"I got everything I want right here."**

**He looked away from my intense stare, teeth worrying his bottom lips, thinking of what else he had that he thought I would want. I knew he understood the double meaning behind my words when his head snapped up and he just stared at me. A smirked curled my lips. His eyes shot down again and he stuttered something I couldn't hear. **

**"What'd you say?"**

**He glanced up then down again, he repeated this motion several times until I leaned down till our noses were less than an inch apart. **

**"You gonna make me repeat myself?"**

**"W-what do y-you want?"**

**"How about a little game?"**

**His eyes clenched shut, didn't know why, didn't care. **

**"Ok," he took a deep breath "like what?"**

**"Kinda like truth or dare, 'cept ****with different rules. Imma ask you questions and if you lie, you do something for me. Got it."**

**It wasn't really a question but he nodded. I stepped back, watching him carefully, he couldn't seem to meet my eyes. **

**"You a virgin?"**

**He startled like a rabbit, obviously not the question he had been expecting. The denial was on the edge of his lips, but he seemed to remember the rules of the game just in time to catch himself. **

**"Yes."**

**That one word seemed to be torn from him. **

**I chuckled darkly. Perfect time to ask everything I was curious about my Chinaman, before getting to the point. **

**"Why do you always wear hats?"**

**He seemed to be expecting the odd question this time; I'd have to work on surprising him again. **

**"I don't know."**

**"Now that right there is a lie. Take off your shirt."**

**"What?"**

**Well, that had surprised him. **

**"Did I stutter?"**

**Ever so slowly, watching me like a man at the end of a gun which he's ****not sure is loaded or not, he peeled off his shirt. **

**"Ever sucked cock before?"**

**He jumped and his shirt fell from his fingers. **

**He shook his head quickly. **

**"Didn't hear that."**

**"N-no."**

**I smiled, teeth bared, keeping focus not to look at Glenn's torso, keeping the predatory look in my eye focused on his face. **

**"Why were you watching me?"**

**The question came quickly; he seemed stunned for a second. I waited. **

**"Because I-" he caught himself "I don't know."**

**"Bullshit."**

**I gave no instruction. **

**"What do you want me to do?"**

**"You're a smart kid."**

**He stood there for a moment. He swallowed and seemed to brace himself, taking two steps forward he stopped in front of me, and dropped to his knees. **

**It was my turn to be surprised. **

**"Jesus fucking Christ kid! Stand up!"**

**He did so, knees shaking. Holding himself. **

**"I'm sorry." He whispered, clenching his eyes shut, like he was expecting to get whacked. He looked terrified and confused, I was starting to think I had taken this too far, but I had to know, had to hear it. **

**"Answer the question." **

**He kept his eyes and mouth shut. **

**"Glenn."**

**He opened his eyes, maybe in shock in hearing his name. **

**"Answer the question."**

**And the kid exploded. **

**"I'm a faggot! Is that what you're waiting for me to admit? You're gorgeous and perfect and hot. Your abs are delicious and you were wet and sexy and I followed you to see if you were OK and then you were in the water and shirtless and I couldn't help it."**

**The confession came out in one breath and the terror that registered on his face after, coupled with the lack of breath caused him to stumble back against the tree, using the trunk for support. **

**"Please don't hurt me."**

**"****Last question Korea."**

**His breath came in heavy pants and he flinched as a stalked towards him. **

**I leaned in until our bodies were brushing and I stooped to whisper in his ear. **

**"Ever got your dick sucked?"**

**His head slammed back into the wood behind him and he stared at me. Poor confused little shithead. **

**I hooked my crossbow onto my belt and started to undo his. I could feel him grow hard under my fingers. Once the belt was off I popped open the button and slowly undid the zipper. His breath caught and his fingers dugs into the bark. I slipped my hand inside and stroked him once, a moan escaping him when I did so. **

**"Sorry."**

**"Don't be sorry about that, you're not gonna be able to talk inna few, so do it while you can."**

**I shoved his jeans down with his underwear and got to my knees. He seemed to be past confusion and in a state of shock, biting his lips and being too damn adorable for his own good. When I licked a stripe up the side of his hardened cock he all but screamed, putting a hand over his own mouth to silence himself. As much as I love to hear my partners scream my name, it wouldn't be best to call attention to ourselves. I took all of him down and sucked for less than five minutes before he was coming and coming hard. He moaned something that sounded suspiciously like my name and his eyes were hooded when I stood back up. **

**"Can't do much else now Korea."**

**He looked at me, sated and breathless. His pants around his ankles and shirtless, lips swollen from his biting them and hair askew from him running his fingers through it. He looked fucking edible. **

**"You know what you're gonna do?"**

**He shook his head. **

**"You're gonna go back to camp and tell everyone I gave you a hunting lesson. You're gonna act like nothing happened."**

**He saw the disappointment well up in Glenn's eyes and quickly tried to fix it. **

**"You're gonna tell e'ryone you're too tired to take watch and when everyone's sleepin' you're gonna come to my tent. And I'm gonna make you scream. I'll bury my cock in your tight little virgin ass and make you see stars. Sounds alright to you Korea?"**

**He nods dumbly and I can't resist but lean closer and touch my mouth to his. He does nothing so I pull back, but one of his hands grips my hair and brings my mouth to his. Taking it as permission I slide my tongue between his lips and stroke possessively. I step closer till my hips are flush against his, he bucks trying to gain friction, and he's already hard again. When he pulls away from me to gasp for air I nip at his earlobe and love the little gasp that results. I roll my hips forward into his and he moans, pressing forward. **

**"Feel that?"**

**"Yes." the answer is breathy and sexy. **

**"That's all for you, I'm gonna teach you so much. I'm gonna pound into you till you can't walk the next morning. I'll hit that spot inside you till you see stars."**

**He makes a noise of inquiry. **

**"You don't know 'bout the sweet spot?"**

**His head gives a little shake and I reach around and cup his ass, kneading his cheeks. I snap my hips forward and his fingers scramble at my shoulders. **

**"You're not gonna know what hit ya. I'll fuck you and mark you tonight, and I'll show you off tomorrow. Everyone'll know you're mine. Come tonight if that's what you want."**

**I shift so my thigh is resting between his legs, pressing against the hardness there, I press and he writhes. **

**"I'll see you later Korea."**

**And I started to head back to camp, Glenn pulling up his pants and scrambling after me. **


	2. Promises, promises

Amy: A teeny tiny bit of fluff.

Arachne: But were satisfied with the result.

Amy: Review please!

Dinner was pretty much normal, as normal as dinner in an apocalypse can get. Canned food was as always and there was left over meat from Daryl's last hunt. Daryl, oh god. I don't think I've ever been more conflicted than at this moment. Daryl had caught me checking him out, terrified me until I almost wet myself, gave me my first blowjob, given me the option to hook up and/or come out as a couple in the last four hours. And now he was just sitting there, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Eating squirrel and canned corn like nothing had happened. I tried to act normal, I really did, but he couldn't stop glancing over at the redneck, watching his muscles play under the skin of his arms. I was screwed, maybe literally, if I decided to take him up on his offer. Which I shouldn't even be considering, because it was risky and stupid and very, very tempting.

"You OK there Glenn?"

I startled and looked over at Dale who was looking concerned. I started to respond that everything was fine, but then I saw my way out.

"Actually, I'm really tired, after hunting today I feel like I'm going to pass out." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daryl raise an eyebrow, never pausing.

Shane looked over,

"I'll take your shift if you need me to."

I shook my head. "I don't want to impo-"

I let my words be stifled by a slightly exaggerated yawn. I saw the smallest smile grace Daryl's lips before it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"It'll be worse if you fall asleep on watch." Rick chimed in. "Shane'n I'll take you shift."

I smiled sleepily,

"Thanks guys."

Dinner continued for a bit before Daryl stood up and silently went to scout out the area like always. He returned quicker than usual but no one seemed to notice. They also seemed oblivious to the fact that the man and brushed my shoulders twice, one getting up and then coming back. He went to his tent with a grunted;

"Night." in the group's general direction.

I went to my tent soon after, claiming exhaustion. I lay in bed for what seemed like hours; till I heard Dale start snoring and Karl finally stop talking. I waited tensely for a few more minutes and then crept from my tent. I carefully snuck to Daryl's tent, places away from the others, trying to avoid Rick's eyes that were scanning the horizon. It was surprisingly easy. When I arrived at the sturdy tent I paused, not sure of I should knock or just to inside. Deciding to take confidence, after all, it was him who invited me here and initiated the contact; I unzipped the side as quietly as possible and saw an empty tent. He wasn't here. A hand covered my mouth and another slipped around my hip. I tensed and almost screamed till I realized that Walkers didn't laugh, much less evilly and hotly in your ear.

"Fuck you Daryl, you scared me half to death."

His hand wandered from my hips to cup between my legs, his teeth nipped at my ear.

"You got it wrong, Korea."

I didn't understand, too distracted by his thumb stroking my zipper. He obviously felt no need to explain as he continued exploring my ear, his hand had stilled and he molded his body to mine, pressing my rear into his crotch. His fingers ran up my thighs and he shifted back so he could grope my behind for a second. Then he was gone, zipping up the tent and moving in front of me. Daryl wasn't the most eloquent with people, usually choosing to blend into the background instead of trying to make friends. He's the kind of person that you want to hug, but if you try he'll stab you. He was socially awkward and paranoid, but in this he was comfortable. Sure of himself; easily taking control. He watched me from a couple feet away with a predatory look his eyes.

"Strip."

I couldn't speak, could barely process what he said. He said nothing after, standing still, like a cheetah, I'd read somewhere a cheetah could stay in the same position for hours without difficulty while hunting. I had the unsettling feeling of being prey as Daryl watched me. Ever so slowly my fingers reached towards my shirt collar and I tugged it over my head, knocking my hat off in the process. My fingers slipped to the waist of my jeans and I undid the button and zipper, just like Daryl had done it just a few hours ago. The jeans slid off my legs and I stood there in my boxer-briefs, nervous and oddly aroused. His intense gaze raked over me, leaving heat tingling over my skin in its wake. He stripped off his redneck button down in a moment and resumed the same position. Standing casually, arms hanging lose, just tense enough to give the impression of holding himself back from something.

I licked my lips and his gaze fixed on my mouth. His steps were sure and predatory as he walked towards me. Walked was the wrong word, stalked was more accurate, for some reason I felt like one of his squirrels.

He was a centimeter away and my erection was tenting the front of my boxers, obvious through the thin material.

"Daryl." his name was whispered.

His eyes moved to mine and stayed there.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He chuckled softly, the sound music to my ears.

"'Course."

I took a breath and whispered in a voice so low he wouldn't have heard me if he wasn't so close.

"What's the sweet spot?"

His eyes widened an almost imperceptible fraction. I had manage to shock Daryl Dixon, I felt unreasonably proud.

He didn't answer and instead closed the space between us. Molding his front to me and shifting his hips until they were resting over mine. One if his hands lay against the small of my back and he loaded his face till his lips were an inch from my mouth. I was frozen like a deer in the head lights but felt stupid with my arms just hanging beside me so I hesitantly raised them to rest on his waist and gathered the confidence to slid one to his ass, feeling the firm and round muscle I had been admiring these past few weeks.

"Yer gettin' it now Korea."

Then he sealed his lips to mine, this was no gentle and sweet first kiss. I had a feeling Daryl didn't really tolerate romance, his tongue swept across my lips almost immediately, demanding entrance. When I granted it he invaded my mouth like he had earlier, but there was something different, a luxurious lack of urgency that hinted that this time would not be a ten minute rushed encounter. He might not believe in romance and true love, but he knew how to enjoy a good thing, to savor it. Like killing a Walker, or caving a weapon, fresh food and even kissing. His tongue danced with mine, pinned it and tickled my palate. Stroking my teeth and scoping out every inch of my mouth like he was seeing if he wanted it for himself. He kissed me for what seemed like forever, after a moment I began to kiss back, pressing into his hard chest and actively participating in this dance our tongues were conducting. He was growing hard and I could feel his erection through his jeans. That only served to make me warmer, knowing he was aroused from this, from me. I was gasping a little into his mouth now, Christ did he know how to kiss. My knees were weak and there was heat pooling in my belly. I felt his leg curve around mine and next thing I knew I was on the floor, Daryl standing over me. He had used a dirty trick to make my already weak knees give out.

I tried to look annoyed but obviously didn't succeed as he just watched me with those eyes.

He kneeled down and straddled my waist and I gasped, the hardness in his jeans pressing insistently against my own. He lowered himself onto his forearms and ever so slowly been his face to mine again.

Why was he being so slow, taking so much time, being so careful and, cautious? Then I understood, he was putting in effort not to scare me, giving me every opportunity to back out or change my mind. Encouraged by this revelation I locked my fingers into his hair and held his mouth to mine. He plundered my mouth again and began rocking his hips in a way that was making me moan and twist under him, which only seemed to encourage him more.

His mouth moved from mine to my neck, sucking a bruise under my chin and then licking down to my throat. One of my legs came up to wrap around his hip and he froze for the tiniest beat. Had I done something wrong? Gone too far, I was acting purely on instinct, was that a huge turn off? Then I saw his face, his teeth were clenched and his bores drawn together.

"Is everything ok?" I asks meekly.

"Yer too damn temptin' for yer own good kid."

He reached down and stroked me through my underwear, causing me to buck into his hand and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna make good on my promises eh?"

His hand slipped inside my underwear and wrapped around me. Oh, oh god. My brain switched off and I couldn't think anymore.

His hands were rough, calluses scraping just hard enough. His hand curled around and squeezed lightly. I arched and writhed under him.

Oh god, oh god, oh, oh Daryl, god Daryl, more.

When he leant down and whispered that

"Your wish is my command."

I realized I had been saying my mantra out loud. He slid my pants off all the way, his fingers trailing all the way to my ankles.

His mouth traced the trail his fingers had blazed, back up to my waist, up my torso, until his mouth was hovering above mine. Never touching the one part I wanted him to touch the most. My breath was short, my skin heated and fingers tensing and relaxing in the sheets.

His lips didn't touch mine, supporting himself on his arms.

I stared at him and he reached between us, hooking one of my legs over his shoulder. The position wasn't quite comfortable but not painful either. He tapped two fingers against my lips and I opened them for him, sucking sensually on the digits. He groaned, forehead dropping against my shoulder and he withdrew the digits. He slid them down to tease my entrance and I gasped again, other leg hooking around him and bucking up. There was something I wanted to do, something I had wanted to tell him.

"Stop, wait." I manage to gasp out, fingers still clenched on his shoulders.

His hand with drew slowly and he looked at me, confused.

"You not feeling it?" he muttered gruffly, his voice deeper than usual.

I shoved him off me gently and buried my head in my hands.

"Remember when you asked me this morning..."

I trailed off, my cheeks that were flushed with arousal reddening with my embarrassment.

"I want to change one of my answers that I gave you."

His brows drew together and I sat up and kneeled over him, and ever so slowly my fingers began undoing his jeans. He still looked confused but I pushed on, hoping everything I was doing was alright. I slid his pants down his legs, no underwear. He hissed through his teeth and threw his head back when I wrapped my hand around his hard cock. It was bigger than mine, and quite a handful since I wasn't small, regardless of the stereotype.

I looked up at him shyly after staring for a minute.

The smirk was back.

"Like wha' you see?"

I blushed and dropped my eyes, but that didn't help.

"Just. Just tell me if I do anything wrong ok?"

With that I lowered my head down and the realization must have kicked in because he lay back and propped his head up on his arms to, assumedly, enjoy the show.

I stuck my tongue out and licked the head at first, which must have been good because Daryl shut his eyes and gasped. I curled my lips around my teeth and sunk down onto him, taking as much as I could without choking.

I tried to mimic his movements from before, stroking my tongue against the underside and hollowing out my cheeks. He moaned deep in his chest and one of his hands found the top of my head. I continued on, one of my hands finding his balls, he growled, deep and animalistic. He pulled me up and pinned me under him, kissing me fiercely hands exploring my body. He brought his fingers to my lips again but this time I reached out to grope for my pants. He snatched them up and thrust his hands into the back pockets; getting it on the first try, he removed the small bottle of lube.

He made no comment but his eyes darkened. He coated his right hand and brought his pointer finger between my legs. He slipped it in up to the first knuckle and hesitated. My hands curled around the back of his neck and so i could murmur in his ear, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"You don't need to be so careful, this isn't the first time. I've- I've practiced. On my own I mean."

He froze,

"Yer gonna be the death o'me kid."

He slipped his finger all the way inside and moved it around a bit. He slid a second one is and I moaned, deep in my throat. It was a stretching feeling, better than my own. His skin was coarse and I couldn't help but press myself down on them. Then curled them up and brushed something in me, we're lucky that Daryl was quick on the draw by covering my mouth with his. I screamed and he continued to stroke that spot. I buck and writhe desperately under him. The pleasure was intense, shooting through me and pooling between my legs. I was so hot, I couldn't think straight. He withdrew his fingers and took his lips away from mine.

"_That's_ the sweet spot."

He said with a chuckle. I couldn't think.

"Please, please, please. Oh god, Daryl, please, please."

"What do you want?"

"More, anything, something, more. Please."

He slid three fingers inside now, twisting and hitting that spot, stretching me open.

"Enough."

I gasped, pulling at his hair.

"I want you, want you inside me."

He growled and hooked both my legs around his shoulders. I felt the head of his member against my hole. He reached down and slicked himself up and then pressed forward, locking his mouth to mine as he did so. Inch by inch I felt him, then he was deep enough to hit that spot in me and I mewled.

"Yer starting to sound like a cat."

Daryl breathed, voice deep and persuasive.

He nibbled on the shell of my ear, then resumed licking and kissing my neck.

"Let me hear."

I moaned again, no longer trying to hold back.

"Daryl, Daryl, Daryl. It feels so good, so hot, so hard."

He growled again, the vibrations echoing in my chest. My hands scrambled to gain grip on the older man's sweaty biceps.

"Daryl, for the love of god, move."

He withdrew and thrust shallow and soft. He continued this way until I reared up and sunk my teeth into his shoulder, moving my hips as much as I could.

"Faster Daryl, harder, please."

He listened, whether it was the pain or the plea that made him obey, I didn't know or care. Daryl wasn't holding back, pounding in and out, quick and deep and hard. I couldn't stop the pathetic desperate noises being ripped from me every time that spot inside me was hit by the blunt head of Daryl. Daryl was inside me, making me see stars, making me feel more pleasure then I ever had. Then I felt it, rushing up, building strong. Daryl's hand wrapped around me and stroked fast, in time with his thrusts. I was coming, and coming hard. I felt Daryl give one last thrust, his teeth marking my neck, and a low sound reaching my ears.

He rolled off me and I curled into him, my breathing hard, and I felt him tense. He sat up and grabbed a cloth, using a thermos to dampen it, and wiped me and himself clean. He tugged on his jeans and shirt. Standing, almost awkwardly, no longer sure of himself. I stood and flushed, Not sure what to do.

I returned to my tent after dressing, gathering up my courage to place a quick kiss on his lips, and quickly retreating. The next morning, breakfast held no signs that anyone knew what has happened. What was happening, I don't know. What we were, what was this thing we had started. Daryl walked into the center of the camp after everyone else, when breakfast was almost half done. He strolled over with his shoulders stooped and eyes wary like usual. Like nothing had happened. A deep sadness swelled inside me, nothing was going to happen. I was stupid to have thought otherwise.

Daryl came closer and instead of sitting on the ground apart from the others he planted himself beside me. His eyes darted to mine, and I could read the insecurity in them. He was just as unsure of what was going to happen as I was. I smiled at him and slid my hand over to his thigh, gently resting it just above his knee. He didn't smile but slung his left arm around my shoulders, pulling me in closer. I glanced up and the group was gaping at us, not being able to interpret what they were seeing. All except Carol and Dale, who were smiling knowingly to themselves. After the meal, no one had said a word to anyone and I assumed that they were waiting to investigate us separately. Daryl stood and picked up his bow.

"I'm going hunting." he said gruffly and bent to give me a quick peck on the lips before doing the most manly version of 'runningthefuckaway' I had ever seen. I took a breath and waited for the questions. Everything would be fine now, now I had him. But it was going to be rough explaining to everyone else, how I had fallen in love with a redneck during a zombie apocalypse.


End file.
